FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for producing image-receiving elements used in diffusion transfer photographic materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method by which a surface of an alkali-impermeable polymer layer preliminarily formed on a continuously running web is hydrolyzed to be converted to an alkali-permeable polymer.
The term "alkali-impermeable polymer" as used herein means a polymer that remains substantially impermeable to aqueous alkalies for a predetermined period of time within which photographic processing is completed. The term "alkali-permeable polymer" as used herein means a polymer that is reasonably permeable to aqueous alkalies for a predetermined period of time during which an internal phase material is allowed to take part in the process of image formation. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention as it is applied to the field of its intended use, an image is formed in a layer of the alkali-permeable polymer.
The term "softening agent" as used herein means a solvent that swells the alkali-impermeable polymer layer, thereby assisting the hydrolyzing agent to penetrate into the layer.